You Take My Pain Away
by NatalieSonadowQueen18
Summary: Sonic's third year of high school has started, with a new hedgehog coming in! The new guy, Shadow, unfortunately has some problems with his lifestyles, but that all changes when he meets Sonic! But will they survive if a pink stalker gets in the way? WARNING: SONADOW! (with other couples) RATED M FOR LEMONS! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! CHAP 2 UP!
1. The New Guy

**{Sonic Seme/Shadow Uke}**

The alarm clock went off. It was a mid-November morning with the wind blowing its cool breeze and the last bit of leaves dangling off the tree branches. Sonic then turned it off and stretched his arms out, yawning. "Another week at this goddamn school..." he groaned. And it was _Monday._ The worst day of the week. Instead of his usual speed, he slumped down the stairs to get breakfast. Sonic got a quick meal of a chilly dog and orange juice. He then got dressed and headed to the bus stop.

Sonic, despite being popular, stood there alone, silently thinking to himself. He had been at Station Square High School for two years, with a pink hedgehog with shoulder length hair stalking him since March when he was a freshman, none other than Amy Rose. He thought he couldn't survive after all this time with her being around. At some times it got worse when Amy was fighting with another girl over him. And that other girl? She was a brown chipmunk named Sally Acorn, who he fell for in the first few weeks of his first year, but later turned out to be a phoney who bossed him around.

And then _she_ came to him. _Again,_ for the millionth time or so.

"Sonikku!" the voice gave Sonic a headache. "What do you want?"

"Well...just saying, It's nice to see you again, as usual!"

Sonic sighed in annoyance, shaking his head with his palm on his forehead. The bus arrived, and he got on board, keeping his eyes on Amy to see where she sat so he could sit on the seat furthest away from her available. It was on the front, with his friend, Knuckles. Luckily he was sitting there so he didn't have to deal with butterflies in his stomach hoping that Amy would be dumb enough to not move to where he was sitting or someone else would sit beside her, blocking her from moving. "'Sup, Knux?" he said. "Nothin...it's just a shame it's Monday."

Sonic, who was bi, had feelings for Knuckles at the end of the previous school year, but didn't admit it. And then, the bus went on its way to its destination.

Sonic then walked to his first period class and sat in his seat. Was Amy or Sally in his class? Luckily, neither of them were. Moments later, the teacher arrived. "Good morning, class." Mrs. Sanders said to the class. "Today we will have a new student joining our class. His name is Shadow Robotnik."

Shadow walked into the class, with his black and red quills and ruby red eyes, wearing a grey V-neck shirt revealing his chest fur and a black jacket with red stripes, and leather skinny jeans, and his flexible red and white sneakers. With his _unintentionally_ arousing glare at the class, a lot were brainwashed, especially a certain blue hedgehog.

"Shadow, go sit next to Claire, the cat with blue hair." (A/N: Hey! That rhymes! Claire and hair! XD) the teacher told him. "Hi Shadow! Welcome here!" Claire said. Shadow just sat there, not wanting to talk to her. He was more of a distant loner because of one girl... _Maria._

* * *

When class ended, Sonic went to his next period, which was study hall. Was Amy or Sally in there? Both of them. As he entered the room, both girls as usual began to fight over who he would sit with. Sonic again, declined both of them and sat by Natalie, a tan furred hedgehog with hazel eyes and curly navy blue hair with red streaks. She was wearing a white T-Shirt that says, "Happy girls are the prettiest", denim shorts, black flats, and huge nerd glasses with red frames. "Hey Sonic!"

"Hey, Natalie!"

"Dealing with those two again?"

Sonic sighed. "Yeah."

"Those two never stop, do they?" Sonic shook his head. At another table he saw Shadow there. And he looked so miserable! Sonic hated seeing people feel that way. Natalie followed Sonic's eyes with hers to where he was looking. Sonic said, "What's up with that guy?"

"I don't know...maybe we can ask him to sit here?"

"Sure. Hey Shadow, wanna sit at our table?" Shadow's cheeks turned to a slight shade of red. He has always been shy like this in all of his life, since the incident that happened with Maria a few years ago. He decided to accept Sonic's request anyway. He then shyly nodded his head and carried his books to the table where Sonic and Natalie were sitting at. But when he sat down, he didn't talk to them, instead he just kept reading. Natalie then wondered, _"Is he a bit...shy? Well...he's new, so there's no doubt about that! However, I haven't seen anyone look this way, they'd just get over the fact that they've moved here quickly...maybe I can wait a few days."_ She then spoke, "Shadow, we'll be your friends there's anyone to rely on, it's us. Kay?"

"Okay..." Shadow spoke softly. He blushed again. Sonic then had a curious thought appear in his head. "What classes are you in?"

Natalie then said, "Hey, Shadow? Can you get out your schedule sheet? You're gonna need it for a few days to remember." Shadow then got out his sheet, and Sonic and Natalie got out theirs. As Sonic slowly and carefully scanned Shadow's paper, there was a huge surprise... _Shadow was in **all** of Sonic's classes!_

Sonic's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "No way! You're in _all of my classes_!"

Shadow compared his sheet with Sonic's and was he sure surprised with the results. _"I guess he'll be with me for a long time...maybe he could be a friend...or something? I'll just have to see. He seems pretty nice though..."_

Natalie then compared her sheet with his. She only shared 5 of her classes with him. "No way! I'm just _so close!"_ she teased.

And then a familiar (pink) being ran up to where Sonic was sitting. Sonic gulped. _"Shit...not her again..."_

"Who's that sitting next to you and your little girlfriend?"

"For the millionth time, Amy, she's not my girlfriend, she's only my friend!" Sonic growled in irritation.

"And also, I told you, I'm dating Dwayne!" Natalie chimed along with him.

"Oh whatever..." Amy snickered. "Anyways, who's that?" Amy pointed at the black hedgehog, making him feel awkward and sweaty.

"That's Shadow. He's new at Station Square," Natalie told her.

"Oh...well, he better not do anything to ruin our relationship by drawing your attention to him!"

Shadow made a puzzled face in slight annoyance from Amy's tone. "W-What..?"

"Amy, we-we're not- uhh.. I mean...why are being so-"

"Cause you're mine!"

Sally has been eavesdropping to the group's conversation the whole time. " _Excuse me?_ He's MINE!"

"Sally, we've been doing this for a year...but you can't do nothing to stop me!"

"We'll see about that!"

And then the bell rung.

Amy and Sally gave each other rivaling glares and then left the room, while Natalie let out a sigh and Sonic shook his head.

"What's up with these two?" Shadow asked.

"They're crazy love stalkers...especially Amy. She's much worse."


	2. Getting To Know You

**A/N: I've updated the previous chapter when Natalie was with Sonic and Shadow checking their schedules and she shared 4 classes with the two. Now she shares 5 classes with them. That's all I have to Say! Enjoy the story my precious Sonadow babies! ^^**

* * *

When the third period started, Sonic, Shadow, and everyone in the class sat down in their seats. Was Amy or Sally in there? None of them were. Shadow however, looked really gloomy. The same old thoughts, the same old girl. _"Maria...I will always remember your promise...you meant everything to me..."_ His schiezophreina was there since his freshman year when the incident happened. _"I never trusted humanity ever since that horrible day. Ever. I hate school, I hate the social world, I hate everything."_

The teacher came in and told the class, "Good Morning, students. So, today we're gonna review a bit about Ancient Rome for the exam this Wednesday. But Shadow, you're an exception, since you're new." Shadow felt a little embarassed since he was uncomfortable with large audiences like this. "I don't know how this school is gonna feel for me," he thought. Shadow just stayed silent and nodded his head. Sonic asked, "Mr. Sanders, what's Shadow gonna do now for this whole class period?"

"You and Sonic and quietly talk about how this school goes."

Sonic nodded his head and said "Okay. I'll review at home for homework." He tried to lead Shadow out but he looked a bit shy. He could tell by him standing still and looking down in the ground. Sonic hasn't seen a new student look so miserable before. He whispered, "C'mon." and Shadow followed him out. The two sat down on a bench and Sonic started off, "So, what made you decide to move at this school?"

Shadow just looked shy, feeling heat in his head. He was looking down and slowly turned away from Sonic, sighing and closing his eyes.

"Uh, w-well...umm...I...umm..."

"You don't have to be shy. I'll be completely honest."

"O-okay. S-so...*ahem*...my parents decided that my previous school was causing stress on me...for personal reasons..."

"You can be as honest as you want...I'll solve it for you."

"I don't know if I'm able to tell this..." he took a deep breath. "S-so... long ago, I had a sister named Maria...and then when I was in ninth grade, when I got back from school, something was definitely wrong..." Tears formed in his eyes as they began to turn red and his nose became runny. "She got first stage of breast cancer..." Some tears escaped his eyes running down his face. He tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming back. He sniffled and his voice then began to break. "And then a few days later...we had to take her to the hospital...and then some intruders broke in...and they shot her..."

Shadow began sobbing. Sonic was shocked to hear the horrible story Shadow had suffered through. "Aw man!" He hugged Shadow and patted his back. "That's so sad...I feel so sorry for you...don't worry, Shads. I'll be with you from now on."

Shadow sniffed. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." Sonic said, handing him a few tissues. "Want to go to the bathroom to calm down?" Shadow nodded his head and sniffled again. The two headed off to the guys room.

Sonic followed Shadow in and watched him wash his face with water at the sink and blow his nose into some paper towels. he had a nervous feeling that other people would notice him like this since he understood how normal guys were due to his past experiences in his previous schools.

"Uhh...Sonic...let's get...going..."

Sonic could see the concern in his tone and he didn't know why he felt like that in all of a sudden. "Um...okay." Sonic said a bit awkwardly.

* * *

The lunch bell rang, and Sonic was relieved that the hunger would finally come to an end. He led shadow to the cafeteria to his table where Knuckles, Silver, Mephiles, Natalie, Gina, and Jordan sat. Luckily it was one of the big tables so all of them could fit in. Shadow opened his lunchbox and silently ate his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The group chatted for a few minutes until Silver asked, "Hey, aren't you the new kid?" pointing at Shadow. The ebony hedgehog nodded his head and continued eating.

"He seems pretty shy." said Knuckles.

"He is." Natalie giggled. Shadow then looked slightly embarassed, blushing, feeling like the most awkward one at the table especially since everyone was looking at him. He blushed even deeper.

After Shadow calmed his anxitey down, Sonic explained to him about buying school lunch. Then they decided to have a bit of "get to know you even more" conversations. Shadow seemed like he was more social than anything. He was still unsure about the other classes though.

After lunch ended, Sonic and Shadow headed off to their math class. was Amy or Sally in there? Both were.

 _"Great"_ Sonic thought. _"I only had Amy for one class for the first half of school, but why does she have to be in all of my classes after lunch this year? God this is gonna be a sucker. And it's not going so well with her around._

And Amy was sitting behind Sonic, to make it worse. That was like the worst choice because you never know what someone could do behind where you're sitting, especially if they're your stalker.

A brain teaser showed up on the board. Luckily Shadow was sitting by Sonic so he would get help. It seemed he needed Sonic to help him at first, but Shadow revealed his intelligence. After they solved the problem and got the answer, Shadow gained slight confidence with Sonic being on his side.

"You're really good at teamwork."

"Thanks. It's no big deal for me...it's natural."

"You're welcome..." Shadow spoke sofly.

School was going to great for Shadow with Sonic around!


End file.
